


Abducted by the Abducted

by SashaM333



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Alien Abduction, Aliens, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fiction, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Original Fiction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex, Step-parents, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaM333/pseuds/SashaM333
Summary: A story about a girl and her mom's weird boyfriend.
Relationships: dad/oc, step dad/oc





	1. Olivia's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia's mom meets a guy and things start going really fast. Soon enough he lives with them and she can't help but question his crazy stories about alien abduction

Olivia sits on her bed and opens her diary, eager to empty out all the emotions she's been feeling.  
She starts writing.

"My mom is dating this guy named Josh and at first I was fine with it because he's kind of hot with his brown messy hair and green olive eyes, but now something is up. Suddenly their relationship started going really fast! Now he sleeps in her room and lives in our house. I even heard them talking about marriage!"

"I know that it's been almost 2 years since dad died but still! My 15th birthday is tomorrow and I'm definitely gonna wish for my dad to be happy wherever he is now. But anyway back to Josh, another thing I don't like about him is this one story he always tells about him being taken by aliens. My mom believes him but It's obviously fake."

"So all in all I'd rate Josh a 4 out of 10, points deducted from his personality and points added for his looks."

"Well goodbye for now diary!"

She puts her diary under her bed and goes downstairs for dinner. 

She gets downstairs and notices that Josh isn't there.

"Honey, could you go upstairs and get josh?" Says Olivia's mom.

She then goes up the stairs and opens the door to her mom's room.

She walks inside and then the bathroom door opens and out walks josh wearing nothing but a robe.

She stares at his rather large member before he says "You enjoy the view?", "I- You're such a creep!" She says, "It's ok I'm like your dad now! Anyways I'll be down in a few minutes." Olivia runs downstairs and picks up her plate.

"Hey, mom I'm gonna eat in my room.", "No, you're not." She pauses and looks at her mom in confusion. Usually, her mom would let her eat in her room if she wanted. Either way, she sits down at the table sighing.

They sit there for a few minutes and then her mom calls out to Josh and he finally comes downstairs.

He sits down and everybody starts eating. "So, Olivia what do you think of the sausage?" Olivia coughs on her food and says "What do you mean?" Josh looks at her while eating and says "The sausage you're eating right now?" 

"Oh! Yes, this sausage is good!" She blushes, feeling embarrassed.

"Well on another note! Olivia your birthday is tomorrow!", "Yeah, I know" she says

"Okay, but aren't you excited?", "Yeah, I guess so" Her mom sighs "Well Josh says he got a great gift for you!"

Olivia looks at him as he smirks looking back "Yay I am so excited" she says sarcastically. "Okay then you can go be excited in your room," says her mom.

Olivia goes upstairs and goes into her bed. She thinks to herself, "Ugh she's only gotten bossier since Josh moved in.". She then falls asleep.

Olivia wakes up and looks around, "What time is it?" she looks at her phone and sees that it's 11 pm.

"Ugh I'm so hungry, I guess I'll go get food." She walks downstairs and goes into the kitchen. She gets an apple and starts eating it. "Hey, it's getting pretty late," says a voice coming from the living room. Olivia practically jumped as she thought she was alone.

She walks into the living room and sees josh sitting on the couch watching tv. "Well, I could say the same to you." She says. He smirks as she sits down. She starts eating the apple and talking to Josh. "Could you be honest with me?" She says. Josh nods.

"That whole Alien story with you getting Abducted and stuff, is it real?", Josh smirks "Well you're about to find out"  
Olivia looks up at him with a confused expression when suddenly she starts feeling dizzy. Soon enough she falls asleep and falls into his lap.

"Happy birthday"


	2. Josh's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh meets a girl and things are going well. Soon enough he lives with her and her daughter.

Josh steps out of his shower and looks at himself in the mirror. He starts to think about how much his life had changed since that day.

He started dating a girl who has a daughter and now he lives with them.

Even thinking about it made him smile.

He starts drying his hair when he hears somebody open the bedroom door.

He walks out of the bathroom still in his robe and sees his girlfriend's daughter, Olivia.

He notices her staring at his dick so he says "You enjoy the view?", she says "I- You're such a creep!", he smiles "It's ok I'm like your dad now! Anyways I'll be down in a few minutes." Olivia runs out of the room.

Josh smiles looking down at his dick which is getting somewhat hard. He changes into his clothes.

He comes out of the room and walks to Olivia's room. He sits down on her bed and starts jacking off. "Ohh fuck Olivia, you'll be such a good bitch"

Soon enough he cums onto her floor. He looks down at it, "Meh, its carpet so you can barely see it but I might as well try to clean it"

He takes a few tissues out of her tissue box and gets on the floor starting to wipe the cum. He then sees something under Olivia's bed out of the corner of his eyes.

He reaches under the bed and pulls out a notebook. "Huh, so she has a diary?" He starts opening it when he hears his girlfriend call out to him from downstairs.

He goes into his room and puts the diary under his pillow before going downstairs.

He sits down and everybody starts eating. "So, Olivia what do you think of the sausage?" He says, trying to annoy her. She says "What do you mean?" Josh looks at her while eating and says "The sausage you're eating right now?"

"Oh! Yes, this sausage is good!" Josh smiles

"Well on another note! Olivia your birthday is tomorrow!", Says his girlfriend "Yeah, I know" Says Olivia

"Okay, but aren't you excited?", "Yeah, I guess so" His girlfriend sighs "Well Josh says he got a great gift for you!"

He smirks looking at Olivia as she looks back "Yay I am so excited" she says sarcastically. "Okay then you can go be excited in your room," says his girlfriend.

Olivia angrily runs up the stairs while Josh finishes dinner with his Girlfriend.

After finishing, Josh goes upstairs and takes the diary out.

He skims through it reading about how Olivia thinks he's hot but annoying and smirks.

He puts it back under his pillow and goes downstairs while his girlfriend goes upstairs.

Josh goes into his back and pulls out a syringe. He goes up to the fruit basket and injects a fluid into each fruit.

Then he goes to the couch and waits.

Finally, at 11 pm Josh hears Olivia go into the kitchen and pick up an apple. "Hey, it's getting pretty late," he says

Olivia walks into the living room and says "Well, I could say the same to you.". Josh smirks as she sits down. She starts eating the apple and talking to him. "Could you be honest with me?" She says. Josh nods.

"That whole Alien story with you getting Abducted and stuff, is it real?", Josh smirks "Well you're about to find out"  
Olivia looks up at him with a confused expression when suddenly she starts to fall against the back of the couch. Soon enough she falls asleep and falls into his lap.

"Happy birthday"


End file.
